


Perspective

by alltheglitters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglitters/pseuds/alltheglitters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Draco embraces her, Hermione takes a moment to consider what she sees in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Amazing beta work by withdrawnred.

As she turned to face him, not only did Hermione feel his arms encircle her waist with a strange combination of guardedness and protectiveness, but she could see them as well - his eyes.  
  
His irises were a stormy grey - they were not quite the colour of dust. "Dust" was too murky a word to be used to describe them. The paleness did not resemble anything to her... save for the worn fabric of Draco's t-shirt as they mindlessly wrestled with it, before letting it fall onto the carpeted floor as they made love. Or maybe, it reminded her of the dark hues the clouds would swiftly - almost prophetically - become whenever they walked into his garden together, hand in hand.  
  
His eyes – the ones that have always intrigued her, pulled her in – were speckled with a flicker of gold paint. She would watch as it danced in his eyes like lighting when he was mad, outraged. Sometimes, when they screamed bloody murder at one another, the smidge would quiver like the thunder arriving moments – mere heartbeats - later. Or tremble like a weak earthquake. However, she saw that the metallic streak would lie still as he watched her purse her lips before letting him have his way with her.  
  
Adorned with long eyelashes, a trait he once told her had been inherited from his mother when she persisted to ask, his eyes depicted him as an angel, someone innocent and certainly… untainted. They hardly betrayed the fact that he has seen more than anyone should in a lifetime. As she studied his lashes, which appeared to be both curly and brown and many shades darker than his blonde hair, she soon realized that these eyes must have cried rivers as he visited a loved one in Azkaban and the same ones her best friends had bruised as Draco and she announced their engagement months ago.  
  
At the end of the day, she knew that she could see a lot more in his eyes than he would ever let her, because... when he reached over to hold her wrist with the faint smile he always wore on his beatific face, she knew that she saw her reflection - a clear and obvious image.  
  
She could see herself coming home.


End file.
